


Even Better Than the Real Thing

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: College AU/Famous!Blaine and Fanboy!Kurt - Kurt POVKurt really doesn’t have time to figure out the dating world between being a freshman at prestigious theatre school, LAADA,  and his active but secret blogging life in the Sing!Fandom. So what if Sing! ended last year? There are still fics to read and actors to follow. Especially the uber talented heartthrob lead, Blaine Anderson. He can act. He can sing. He can even dance. He’s gay. He’s out. And he’s only 24. Kurt is willing to twiddle his thumbs and click refresh until Blaine Anderson’s next project.He just didn’t expect the next project to be on his roommate Rachel’s new TV show.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

_“Disappointing my female fans hasn’t been a problem. My character’s straight, I’m gay, and they’re cool with that. And also remember that for every female fan who might be disappointed, maybe there’s a gay kid out there who realizes that there’s a place for him in Hollywood.” - Blaine Anderson, Actor on Sing!, age 22_

Kurt puts the final edits on his blog post - “ _The privileges and pitfalls of playing straight for an out gay actor: Quotes from Blaine Anderson’s interviews_ ”, before hitting post on his tumblr. 

While Kurt appreciates Blaine Anderson’s idealism, he’s pretty sure that Blaine’s gay guy fans are just happy to have some intelligent eye candy that actually plays for their team. One of Kurt’s greatest fandom moments was attending the Comicon panel for the Sing! finale when a fan around his age got up to the mic, so nervous that he just blurted out “I just love you so much, Blaine. You’re so beautiful.” Without missing a beat, Blaine Anderson smiled that charming, warm smile and said, “You’re not so bad yourself. And thank you. Hey, who knows if we were meeting up at a friend’s party in a different time, instead of these circumstances, who knows what might’ve been,” - to the utter delight of the screaming crowd. Everyone knows it’s all tongue in cheek and Blaine’s a flirt, that he knows he’s a heartthrob, but it’s sure nice to have a crushworthy celebrity all out and proud.

The Sing! fandom for Kurt was a welcome escape from Lima, Ohio, right from the comfort of his own living room couch. For once he was being appreciated for his intelligence and sharp wit, rather than mocked for being the only out gay kid in his high school. He wasn’t going to change his sophisticated and maybe deliberately provocative fashion sense just to appease the football team hamhocks in baggy grey sweatpants. And when he occasionally posted a personal picture of his outfits on his blog, his fandom was always appropriately in awe. Kurt - well, Kurt as LimaBlaineFan that is - has his own little following thanks to his thoughtful, no bullshit analyses of all things Sing!. So of course when he moved to LA he wasn’t going to give all that up. Fandom is the most transportable social life in the world.

…

Now that he’s finally out of Nowheresville, Ohio, accepted to LAADA, his roommate and now new break out actress, Rachel, keeps encouraging him to finally get himself out there and meet an actual person whom he could really date - ”Come on, Kurt. I am telling you, those abs need to be appreciated!” to which he quips that she does sufficient appreciating for the entire city of LA. He really doesn’t have time, though, between all his school work and his active but secret fandom life - So what if Sing! ended last year? There are still fics to read and actors to follow. He’s never had a boyfriend, never had the option, he wouldn’t know where to start. He’s pretty content to learn musical theatre and bide his time until his celebrity crush’s next project. It’s much easier.

Kurt does a final read over his post, hits submit on his tumblr, and watches the likes and reblogs tick up. Within five minutes, the inevitable questions and comments start to roll in.

_-Hi LimaBlaineFan - love your post! Don’t forget about the time Blaine said at the GLAAD event that he can’t wait to play a gay character._

_-Lol you idiot. Blaine is straight. He’s queerbaiting for brownie points._

- _OMG thank you for your post! It just reminds me how brave and amazing our Blaine is! Sending hugs!!!_

_-Do you think Blaine will ever work again? He took a risk by coming out and we haven’t heard anything since Sing! ended?_

Kurt shuts his laptop, mostly amused and mildly irritated with the trolls and the worriers. He sits up, spotting Rachel’s latest script for episode 3 of her new TV show, _That’s So Rachel_ , on the coffee table. Yes, she got a lead role in a show straight out of their high school in Lima, Ohio. Yes, it’s kind of infuriating. But Kurt got into LAADA, one of the most highly coveted theatre schools in the country, so he can’t really complain. He knows her scripts are super top secret on threat of death (or at least Rachel being fired) but she’s the one who left it out, and besides, he’s her roommate, and it’s right there. No harm in glancing over. 

_Episode 3: What’s Love Got to Do With It?_

_Rachel Cherry - Rachel Berry_

_Rachel’s moms - Patti Lupone and Barbra Streisand_

_Colin Red, Love Interest - Blaine Anderson_

_Mr. Cohen, Rachel’s teacher - Jesse St. James_

Kurt freezes. He blinks and looks again. And again. Blaine Anderson. Has been cast in Rachel’s show.

“Rachel?!” Kurt can feel his heart racing as he calls out to his roommate, almost dropping her script on the floor. “Rachel?” He says more quietly, trying to sound reasonable. “Can I ask you something?”

Rachel pokes her head out of her bedroom. Kurt is standing by their green velvet couch in the centre of their apartment, hand on his hip, trying to look as regular as is humanly possible in this potentially crisis level situation. “What is it?” Kurt holds up the script.

“I know, right! Barbra and Patti! I mean the producers told me it would only be an all star cast. But to think they got my literal idols to play my moms- It is above and beyond. I haven’t met them yet, of course, but we’re just starting to film episode three on Tuesday and-”

“Your love interest?” Kurt interrupts as disinterested as possible. 

“Oh. Oh yeah,” Rachel glances at the script in his hand. “Blaine Anderson, right? Supposed to be a good actor. He’s cute, too. I think he was on that Sing! show you loved.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nods casually. “I think he was.” Kurt knows that generally Rachel has no idea about his online fandom life. She knew he loved the show, watched it religiously each week, that he sometimes read an online “forum” with spoilers. _Tumblr? What’s a tumblr?_ She had asked him once. But it is now confirmed just how limited her understanding is. 

Kurt lets out a deep breath. Thank God.

“I’m meeting him Tuesday,” Rachel says as she checks her complexion in the mirror and turns back to Kurt with her usual exaggerated flare. “I’ll let you know if he’s a good kisser,” She winks before grabbing the script out of Kurt’s hand. “And no spoilers! That’s top secret intel.”

...

Kurt drums his fingers nervously on his keyboard, idly refreshing and scrolling his tumblr dashboard. He has some major info. He wants to share it. But that would be wrong.

To post or not to post? On the one hand, it is top secret intel, on the other hand, Blaine is about to start filming on a set where paps are always nearby - it couldn’t be that long until the official announcement. But on the other other hand, Rachel would kill him if she found out. But on the other other other hand, he would be a fandom hero.

Kurt devises a plan that he thinks is low risk and ethical enough to keep him out of trouble while still reaping the benefits of his golden egg.

_LimaBlaineFan: I have a source. I trust them. Under the cut for the goods:_

_Blaine Anderson is about to be on a TV show. A significant supporting role. He will start filming soon._

Kurt reads over his three sentences at least five times, making sure he is not giving away anything that could go viral beyond the fandom but will whet the many hungry palates of his friends. He’s not a troll, that much people know about him. And as soon as the news is public, they’ll have confirmation that his “source” is legit.

It takes five hours for him to gain another 300 followers but luckily it seems to taper off there. Blaine Anderson isn’t that famous yet and his rabid online fanbase still appears to have a ceiling. He turns off permission for anonymous messages after the twelfth “lol you wish” and “Sorry but why should we believe you?”, but not before reassuring the anonymous sender that they absolutely should not believe him. Just wait.

A few minutes later, the red flag comes up on his dashboard, again indicating that he has yet another new message.

MercedesSing! asks: So why should _I_ believe you?

Mercedes is his fandom friend turned sort of real life confidante. Sort of because he hasn’t actually met her in real life - She lives in New York, he lived in Ohio, and now LA, but they talk and text about more than just Sing! She gave Kurt pointers to perfect his LAADA audition, watching him perform countless times over FaceTime. He knows she’s aiming for leads on Broadway, while biding her time studying music at Columbia. They share stories of surviving racism and homophobia in high school, leaving them each with a thick skin as an an armour. She even knows that despite Kurt’s cool confidence on the outside of the thick skin, that somewhere buried underneath he’s still a romantic who would love to actually find someone worth his time. Both of them are too fabulous to settle for just anything or anyone. That much they agree on. And in the meantime, they can swoon over the silly romances in coming of age TV shows.

He sends her back a private message. _I can’t say more right now but believe me, I’m not making this up. Blaine Anderson is about to be on our TV screens again._

…

Kurt paces his apartment on Tuesday evening, just waiting for Rachel to get home. He cleans all the dishes, sweeps the floors, wipes the counters, then sweeps the floors again. In addition to Tuesday being the day of Kurt’s music theory test, it was also Rachel’s first day of filming episode three. Even if Kurt had forgotten (which he hadn’t), he would have been reminded by Rachel’s overwrought complaining that morning that Patti and Barbra would only start filming on Thursday, with the next two days reserved for a scene with _that Blaine guy_ \- Colin Red is so taken with Rachel’s star vocals that he accidentally kisses her - forgetting about his strained relationship with his popular girlfriend. Sounds like a tough day.

Rachel finally comes home at 9 o’clock. She’s clearly tired, flopping down on the couch and opening a Cosmo magazine. Kurt, of course, had planned for this scenario, and hands Rachel a warm water with lemon and a homemade chocolate chip cookie.

“Meyer lemon?” Rachel glances at the tea cup.

“Of course.”

“You know me so well.” Rachel scooches up to Kurt on the couch and squeezes his side.

“So how was it?” Kurt asks casually.

“Long,” Rachel sighs, re-opening the magazine. Kurt waits. “Blaine Anderson is nice, though.”

“He is?” Kurt tries to sound disinterested. 

Rachel looks up at him skeptically over her magazine. “Did you know he’s gay?” Kurt nods as she adds, “He’s a good kisser, though.”

“Though,” Kurt repeats. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He’s heard from reliable sources that some gay men are indeed good kissers. Not that he would personally know.

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean.”

“I guess he’s just a good _actor._ ” 

“Touché. Anyways, there’s a cocktails evening for the full cast this Thursday, after Patti and Barbra’s first day, and I definitely need you with me. I know these schmoozing evenings can’t compete with another evening on your laptop but-”

“You want me to come with you?”

“Yeah, as my plus one. I need you to make sure that I don’t make a complete fool of myself in front of my idols. Who else would I trust?” That’s true. “And besides, it’s a great career opportunity for _you_. A musical theatre student meeting Patti Lupone. You should pay me.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes but obliges as nonchalantly as possible. “Okay, I’ll come.” He would never give up a useful career opportunity.

...

_LimaBlaineFan: Spoiler alert - My source is back. He is going to be meeting Blaine tonight._

After Wednesday’s official announcement that Blaine Anderson had been cast as Rachel’s musically talented but romantically challenged love interest, Colin Red, on _That’s So Rachel_ , Kurt’s followers jumped again. 331 more this time. It’s the credibility surge - not that he’d ever be a troll. 

Kurt realizes he’s in a potentially problematic position, with one foot venturing into the real life filming world of Blaine Anderson, and his other foot firmly in the fantastical world of fandom. He realizes that he could end up in a conflict of interest, or with inside information that he clearly can’t share or worse, that he accidentally does. But who’s he kidding? He’s just been gifted a fan’s dream ticket of a non-fandom interaction with his celebrity crush. Yeah there might be consequences, but for now Kurt plans to enjoy having his cake and eating it too.

Kurt puts the finishing touches on his [cocktail party outfit ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.realstylenetwork.com%2Ffashion-and-style%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F2%2F2015%2F03%2FGlee-Kirk-sleek-jakcet-tutleneck-man-purse.png&t=NDg2NmExODg2NzNiNTljZmZhMjRjZmRjYmIzYmRkYzc5MzA5NWU3NCxHSnFBYXlGbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoqvWnwLqTS7hfFqvQCjo4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgleekto.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620682164657356801&m=1)\- layered blacks and greys for the cool fall day with a perfectly fitted long jacket. Sophisticated without looking like he’s trying too hard to impress very impressive company.

“Kurt, you ready?” Rachel is already halfway out the door as he grabs his phone and notices the red private message alert beside the growing notes on his “my source is going to meet Blaine” post.

_MercedesSing!: It’s you, isn’t it? You remember that I know that Rachel Berry is your roommate, right?_

Kurt types quickly as he exits the apartment. _Can’t talk now_ with a winky emoji. 

…

The cocktail party for the cast of _That’s So Rachel i_ sn’t exactly what Kurt was expecting. With Patti and Barbra, he expected glitz and glamour, unlimited martinis, caviar, and free air pods in an obnoxious swag bag. Instead, there is some nice red wine, hot dogs in a blanket, fried mushrooms on a stick, and a take home cookie with a cartoon face of a smiling Rachel Cherry. Low key and almost relaxed. And he will definitely enjoy biting off Rachel’s head.

Kurt relaxes at the less intense than expected atmosphere, and manages to be an excellent plus one for Rachel’s idols turned TV moms. He and Rachel are so engaged discussing the brilliance of a gender reversed ‘Company’ with Patti, and his own lauded rendition of Rose’s Turn from his high school Glee club, that he almost forgets that Blaine Anderson is coming. Almost. 

When Patti is called over to meet one of the executives, and he and Rachel are left with a cone of appetizer fries in hand by the wine bar, he starts to get nervous. His eyes wander, trying not to search but definitely searching. There’s Jesse St. James who is playing Rachel’s music teacher talking to the showrunner. There are the friendly hair and makeup gang over by the couches. Rachel points out another couple of young women who will be playing Rachel’s friends. But no Blaine Anderson. Kurt tries not to look distracted.

“Rachel, hey!”

Just from the voice Kurt knows.

“Oh Blaine, hi,” Rachel turns around to a smiling and wow really quite perfectly dressed Blaine Anderson, approaching from the back door. 

“Sorry I’m late. I just had to finish up filming before running home for a quick shower.”

“Great to see you. We were just-”

“That is a _really_[great outfit](https://gleekto.tumblr.com/post/620678859833196544). Especially the shoes.” The words just fall out of Kurt’s mouth as he swings on the balls of his feet. Could he make a more awkward first impression? He apparently can’t keep his mouth shut when it comes to red shiny shoes perfectly matched with a soft red cardigan, skinny tie and jeans that fit just so. Somehow Blaine is even more warm and gorgeous in-person and wow, does he have style. Which Kurt appreciates - unfortunately, out loud.

“Oh. Thank you.” Blaine looks slightly surprised but not put off by Kurt’s over enthusiasm. “I could say the same to you,” Blaine grins now, eyeing Kurt’s grey sweater-blazer, which does look great, Kurt admits. He feels like the fanboy at Comicon. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” Blaine says. “I’m Blaine Anderson.” He extends his hand.

 _I know_ , Kurt thinks, smiling dumbly. _I know_. “I’m Rachel’s roommate.” Kurt shakes his hand - warm, soft, firm. Of course he would have a firm handshake. Kurt keeps smiling, hoping he’s being polite, but there’s an awkward silence.

“Kurt,” Rachel adds. “This is my roommate, Kurt Hummel.” Great. He forgot to say his name. Nothing like a first impression.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kurt.” He knows that people in fandom who have had the luck to meet Blaine in person have said it, but he can now verify that Blaine really is good at that eye contact thing. His eyes are focused right on him and Kurt is sure he will drown. Kurt nods, trying not to seem like he’s staring. “How did you two meet?”

Rachel looks at Kurt, waiting for him to speak, probably because Blaine is looking at him, and not at Rachel. When he doesn’t say anything, Rachel eventually chimes in. “We went to high school together in Lima, Ohio-”

“The thriving metropolis,” Kurt manages to snap out of his stupor to give a shout out to his hick hometown. Blaine nods, laughing. He’s still looking at him.

“I know what you mean.”

“You do?” 

“I’m from Ohio, too. Westerville.” Kurt knows that. “Not exactly the best place for a wannabe actor to grow up.” Blaine went to the prestigious Dalton Academy - also known as the gay Hogwarts of the Midwest. And he is absolutely not going to ask him about that.

“Fair,” Kurt replies, still smiling like a starstruck fanboy. He is a starstruck fanboy. And before Blaine notices, or worse, before he says something stupid, he figures he should exit while he’s ahead - leaving no damage in case they actually do meet again. “It was nice to meet you, Blaine and I’ll leave you two to talk shop. My glass is empty and I’m going to get another red while the line is short.”

Kurt takes a deep breath while he waits in line. Conversation completed and no harm done. Rachel and Blaine are talking animatedly about something or other and he has a moment to breathe as he makes his way to the bartender, “Merlot, s’il vous plait?”

“You speak French?” Kurt turns to see a once again grinning Blaine Anderson, who has somehow appeared behind him in line. What? 

“Me?”

Blaine gives him a quizzical look. “You did just speak French to the bartender, right?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, of course. I don’t really speak. I just took French in high school.”

“A Corona please,” Blaine asks the same bartender as Kurt turns to walk away, red wine in hand, “Hey Kurt. Wait up.” Kurt freezes. Okay. “Cheers,” Blaine says as he chinks his beer bottle to Kurt’s wine glass. “Sometimes it’s nice to just have a drink and chill at these events, you know?” Blaine leans into him so he can hear what he’s saying in the noise of the crowd. “It’s a lot of industry people and a lot of being on. They’re great. Don’t get me wrong. But it takes a lot of focus to say all the right things to Patti Lupone.”

“Oh my god, I know. I just met her.” Kurt agrees. “I’m studying at LAADA so Rachel wanted to make sure I made the connection-”

“You’re at LAADA? That’s awesome. Such a great school,” Blaine knocks into his side. “You know if I hadn’t gotten my part on Sing!-” Kurt keeps his face neutral, “I would have gone into musical theatre. Did you do Glee Club with Rachel?”

“She’s already told you about Glee?” Kurt says. “Guilty. We weren’t exactly the top of the social pyramid at a football crazed school in Lima, Ohio.”

“I was in Glee club in Westerville, too, way back when. Dalton Academy?”

“Oh yeah,” Kurt nods nonchalantly. “The Warblers, right? I think we competed against them a couple of times two years ago.”

“Yeah,” Blaine nods fondly. “We were strangely revered by the boys at the school but Dalton was still very much an old boys’ club in the middle of Ohio. It’s not the progressive mecca some may think it is.”

“I may have heard a rumour-” Kurt pauses.

“Yeah, no. It’s not the gay Hogwarts,” Blaine makes quotation marks with his fingers. “Not when I was there at least. I was out but I never had a boyfriend until I moved to LA.” How can he be having this conversation? “But then I got Sing! and you know, dating wasn’t so easy.”

“It wasn’t?” Because Kurt is pretty sure that there would be boys literally lining up for a chance at a date with fandom’s most eligible sweetheart.

“No,” Blaine shrugs. “It’s really hard to meet people when you’re on a show like that, you know? Constantly in the spotlight, or in the selfie camera. It becomes hard to distinguish between fan and friend.” Kurt’s eyebrows rise. “And with that schedule on Sing! - I was too busy for anything serious, anyways.” Kurt nods keeping his face as flat as possible while his heart beats out of his chest, hoping Blaine can’t hear it over the background music. “I should apologize. I’m doing all the talking. What about you, Kurt? Do you have a boyfriend?”

What.

“Who me?” Kurt is taken aback. The combination of the very chill and bizarrely intimate conversation he’s having with Blaine Celebrity-of-My-Dreams Anderson, while being casually asked about his (non-existent) love life, the assumption that he’s gay and could be taken so obvious and ordinary, makes him feel like he’s in the Twilight Zone. He _is_ in the Twilight Zone - he is talking about his love life with Blaine Anderson. He needs to compose himself. “Oh no. No no. Like you said, small town Ohio is not exactly a gay mecca. Just swinging and single,” Kurt says awkwardly. He knows he’s beet red but Blaine bites his lower lip and his smile gets wider. 

“Blaine!” Jesse St. James from across the room, beckons him over. “Come here. Meet Joan Silver - she’s the executive producer.” Blaine looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

“I’m being summoned,” Blaine says and Kurt nods, still feeling surreal. Blaine reaches out and squeezes Kurt’s upper arm, “Really nice to meet you,” He winks, “Rachel’s roommate.”

...

It takes Kurt until the following afternoon for the haze to lift and for his feet to land back down on the ground after spending the evening floating. He finally logs on to his tumblr and to the entirely unsurprising 13 messages, all anonymous, all asking him if he heard about whether his source met Blaine. He deletes all of them and clicks on his direct message from Mercedes last night.

_From LimaBlaineFan to MercedesSing! : Guilty as charged. You found me out._

_MercedesSing!: So let me get this straight - Your roommate and close friend is literally working with Blaine Anderson?!_

_LimaBlaineFan: He’s her love interest. They kiss._

_MercedesSing!: Please don’t tell me you’re jealous because you know that’s all acting and you have suddenly gone from number one fanboy to real life acquaintance overnight and there are a good few hundred followers who would be intensely jealous of you if they knew._

_LimaBlaineFan: They don’t. And they won’t. But no, I’m not jealous. Blaine is indeed gay, and you know, he doesn’t have a boyfriend right now. Was too difficult to meet someone while on a show like Sing!_

_MercedesSing!: He did not tell you that._

_LimaBlaineFan: He did. And we commiserated about growing up in Ohio - two gay kids. We’re like peas and pod, Blaine Anderson and I._

_MercedesSing!: Shut up. You had a heart to heart with Blaine Anderson._

_LImaBlaineFan: Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves. But I can confirm that he is even more beautiful in real life._

_MercedesSing!: This is nuts. I’m happy for you. Hell, I’m happy for me. Do you think he can hook me up with Jo Johnson for some music lessons? Kidding. No not really. Anyways. You met Blaine Anderson. And shit got real._

Kurt and Mercedes plot out just the right amount of info to post publicly on his blog from his “source”. 

_My source confirms that Blaine Anderson is a genuinely nice guy, but you’ve all heard that before. He did find out that Blaine sang in his high school Glee club, and oh, he’s single right now. Don’t get any ideas though, fandom, because Blaine knows there’s a difference between a fan and a friend. Anyways, sounds like Blaine Anderson was as cute as ever - oh and he was wearing cherry red shoes._

_…_

“Let’s go, Kurt. Off your laptop, put away your homework, we’re going to the cast open mic night.” 

Kurt looks up over his computer skeptically. “Open mic night?”

“Oh come on. You don’t even have to perform if you don’t want to. And Blaine asked if you were coming-”

“He did? We talked for like five minutes. How does he even remember my name?” What.

“Yeah. I know it’s weird but I think you’re a good excuse not to have to be networking the whole night. For me too,” Rachel emphasizes. “Come on.”

Kurt nods his head from side to side, feigning indecision but of course he’s going. Blaine Anderson asked for him to come. Or asked if he was coming. Or whatever. He’s obviously going.

…

As he and Rachel are whisked into the _Limelight_ \- closed for a private event - by the security guard at the door, he’s sure he has accidentally fallen through a portal into the world of Sing!, with Blaine’s character, Roy Royson, up on stage as usual, serenading his on screen love interest with an unplugged version of an 80′s rock ballad. Today it’s _Jack and Diane_. 

Only Roy Royson would be wearing a plaid flannel shirt and not a fitted red cardigan with tight dark blue jeans and a navy bowtie. And man, Blaine Anderson can rock a bowtie. 

“He’s good, right?” Rachel gestures to Blaine on the stage, who sees them and gives a wink and smile. What a showman. “Talented.”

“He was on Sing!, Rachel. Not a shock that he can carry a tune,” Kurt shrugs. No way is he letting Rachel know how captivated he is. He’s seen Blaine as Roy perform on screen countless times and then on repeat, but something about seeing the real Blaine, all styled and a touch deliberately flamboyant but also very boyish singing classic 80′s rock, completely holding the live audience in his hands. He’s hard to look away from. By the time Kurt catches himself staring slightly open mouthed and manages to turn around to get a drink, Rachel already has a drink in hand and is sitting at a table with Jesse St. James and a few of the others he met the other week.

Kurt orders a ginger ale with one lime (can’t be caught drinking underage with the high profile cast), and turns towards Rachel’s table where Blaine is now conveniently sitting. Kurt would not have normally dared to sit beside him for fear of spilling his drink from shaky hands, or worse being tongue tied when being asked a mundane question, but it appears that the chair beside Blaine is the only empty one and Kurt is not sure if it’s a punishment or a reward. So it’s facing his fears or cozying up to the showrunner at a separate table. Awkward.

“Great performance,” Kurt starts as he sits down beside Blaine. “I can appreciate a strong stage presence despite the strange choice of music genre.”

Blaine looks up and his smile widens amusedly as he shifts his chair over to make more room. “Thank you,” Blaine nods and then leans in to Kurt’s ear. “Well, despite the choice of genre, I may have caught you staring.” Blaine winks. Did he just-

Kurt is mortified but Blaine just elbows him in the side and takes a sip of his beer. He was caught. But Blaine doesn’t appear to be mad, or embarrassed, or irritated - In fact, he seems happily entertained . Cocky bastard. “Well, my dad is a big Mellencamp fan, and I can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure of watching a classic performance where the lead is in anything other than stone washed jeans and flannel.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oh it’s a compliment.” Kurt turns to him. “I did try to do Mellencamp once in a Glee club assignment in my junior year - complete with the flannel. But somehow I couldn’t pull it off. My dad even called me out.”

Blaine laughs, eyes sparkling and staring right at him. Man, that eye contact. “Too forced?” 

“Too straight,” Kurt answers and Blaine laughs again like Kurt is both funny and entertaining. “I think I got a lecture about not trying to be someone I’m not just to impress him. That he loves me just as I am blah blah blah.”

Blaine’s face turns serious. “That’s lucky.”

Kurt stares back. “I know.”

“So you were out?”

“Yeah. And maybe thanks to my dad and my Glee club, I survived Lima. But it wasn’t fun. Guess Lima’s just too narrow for all this fabulousness,” Kurt jokes, gesturing at today’s outfit - lime green tight army jeans with a purple button down and scarf. And of course a heart shaped broach. 

“Lima’s loss,” Blaine says seriously, reaching out to touch Kurt’s arm. Kurt jumps and then Blaine’s hand is gone again. “Well, you’re in LA, now. The fun is only just beginning.” Kurt’s jaw drops slightly and he can feel himself staring at Blaine, again, and trying to stop being drawn to that impossible magnetism.

“Let’s go, Kurt! It’s our turn.” Luckily Rachel pulling at his arm against the magnetic force rescues him.

“What?”

“I signed us up, of course. Defying Gravity. Let’s go.” Kurt normally loves performing. Loves performing Broadway hits. Loves performing with Rachel. But performing in front of his celebrity crush - that was not on his agenda. “Come on!” She pulls him up on stage. Ah well. Good thing he’s a good actor. Game face is about to be in full force.

When they take their bows, the room full of appropriately enthusiastic applause, Kurt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That was great, Kurt!” Blaine seems genuinely excited. “You’re a countertenor - You have an amazing voice!” Kurt beams. He has an amazing voice.

Before he can second guess himself, Kurt turns to Blaine and whispers, “Thank you. And I assume your love of Broadway is why I caught _you_ staring.” 

Blaine laughs and chinks their glasses. “Guilty.”

…

When he gets home that night, high from all the performances, from the performing, from talking to Blaine Anderson again, he closes his door and screams silently into his pillow. He grabs his phone and texts Mercedes who is of course asleep in New York City.

_Kurt: Mercedes, I’m back. We talked. Again. A lot. He kind of stared at me through my whole performance with Rachel. Which he admitted. And laughed. He even likes my voice. I think we’re friends. Like actually friends._

In the morning, Kurt wakes up to Mercedes’ reply. 

_Mercedes: Of course he likes your voice. You’re epic. And friends? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?_

_..._

Kurt is sitting at his desk, completing his essay on queer subtext in ‘Cats’ when Rachel rushes in the front door like a hurricane. “Please help me clean, Kurt. They’ll be here soon.”

“ _Who_ will be here _when_?” Kurt is immediately irritated. 

“You know, the cast, hair and make up, whomever can make it. I really felt that as the star of the show that I should be hosting a get together evening. I’ve got the wine, we can warm up some easy appetizers, cut some veggies. Oh and can you make your guacamole?-”

‘Wait what? Did you even think to ask me if tonight worked for me? My essay is due tomorrow.”

“I did-” Kurt stares at her. “I didn’t ask? I mean I thought I mentioned it last weekend.” 

Kurt sighs deeply. “You didn’t.”

“Okay I’m sorry. But come on, Kurt. I know your essay must be almost done. You never leave anything to the last minute-”

“Unlike some other people, apparently.” Kurt groans and shakes his head but begrudgingly stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. “You clean. I’ll do the guac and veggies.” Rachel thanks him profusely and he shoos her away so he can get the food done. He will need to shower and change before anyone arrives. And clean his room. Because though he won’t ask Rachel who’s coming, he’s not going to risk Blaine Anderson thinking his home is a mess. 

…

By the time Kurt feels ready enough to enter the gathering from the safety of his bedroom, having carefully chosen a definitely flattering but not trying too hard [outfit for the occasion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ca%2Fpin%2F246923992043521900%2F&t=M2NiYjM1YmRhZDQ5NDA2NTZjNzk5NjhkYTUzYjczODgxYzVmMzgzYyxpd3BydmhtbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoqvWnwLqTS7hfFqvQCjo4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgleekto.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621093279836012545&m=1) \- a skintight white long sleeved shirt under a dark grey vest with tight dark blue jeans - there are already a good ten guests in his living room, milling and drinking wine and laughing too loudly. But so far, no Blaine Anderson. He chats for a bit with Sarah and Joan, two of the hair and make up folks, and tries very hard to be interested in whose hair is the hardest to get consistently correct, and not to be distracted by who is not there.

“Rachel!” The door swings open about half an hour later and there he is, giving Rachel a big hug, handing her a bottle of red wine, and apologizing for being late. Kurt’s heart beat quickens slightly but he notices that he is not going into full on panic mode. They’re friends, buddies, and of course they’ll talk tonight. Yes, it’s Blaine Anderson and yes, he’s really very gorgeous, but it’s a bit more like hot gay friend has entered the premises and less like he’s holding his breath to catch a brief glimpse of Sing!’s most eligible bachelor. He can do this.

“You almost missed your chance,” Kurt wanders over and hands Blaine a Corona with lime. “It’s the last one but lucky for you, I set it aside.”

Blaine smiles widely, looking genuinely thankful - Kurt thinks more appreciative than a saved beer would warrant. “You know my drink of choice?”

“Given that it’s all you’ve been drinking each time I’ve seen you - I guess I know your “drink of choice.” Kurt makes quotation marks with his fingers.

Blaine raises the bottle in a cheers-like gesture. “So this is your home,” Blaine takes in the apartment, looking at both Kurt and Rachel. 

“Two bedrooms, two bathrooms-” 

“That was a requirement,” Kurt adds. “I have a very particular nighttime skin routine and there was no way I was competing with Rachel Berry for the mirror.” Blaine laughs and keeps smiling at him with those sparkly eyes. It’s unnerving.

“Kurt, why don’t you give him a mini-tour? I need to refill the Sangria bowl,” Rachel says, flitting off to the next thing.

“Why don’t you, then?” Blaine says. Kurt surveys the room. The apartment is not that big.

“Well, this is the living room slash kitchen slash main room.” I mean, Blaine can’t really think there is that much of a tour to take, but he’ll humour him. Kurt leads Blaine to Rachel’s unfortunately overly pink room and bathroom. “I couldn’t convince her that it was not a bold choice, but a bad choice.” Blaine’s eyebrows rise as he takes in light pink walls with splashes of bubble gum pink accents, and he laughs genuinely at Kurt’s commentary. Neither this tour, nor Kurt, are really that amusing but okay. Blaine Anderson is having fun. 

“I guess she really is a girly girl at heart,” Blaine says as he follows Kurt into his own room. Much more soothing, and more adult, shades of blues and greys, with some bold orange accent pillows on his bed for flare. 

“A girly girl can still have taste - and that room, Blaine, is too much pink.” 

“I dated a guy last year who had a pink room,” Blaine rolls his eyes at the memory as he sits down on Kurt’s bed. Okay. Guess they’re staying here for a bit.

“Just really proud?” Kurt pulls out his desk chair and faces Blaine.

“A proud gay guy can still have taste,” Blaine mimics, looking approvingly around Kurt’s room.

“Indeed.” There’s a brief pause and Kurt’s heart starts to race again, worried it might get awkward. “Wait - didn’t you say you couldn’t meet anyone while working on Sing!?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t stop me from trying. Or sort of trying while enjoying,” Blaine pauses. “The LA scenery.” 

Now Kurt laughs, shaking his head to himself. “Honestly, I can’t imagine having a life where there are so many options that they are all just part of the pretty scenery. Although I suppose Mr. Pink’s room didn’t qualify.”

“Mr. Pink,” Blaine pauses, looking like he is assessing whether he should say whatever is on the tip of his tongue. “Had a body to make up for the room,” Kurt’s eyes widen but he wills himself to play it cool. No big deal. Friends chatting about past relationships. “So we had a week of torrid sex and the rest is history.”

Kurt bites his lip. This image is too much. Blaine Anderson having torrid sex is too much. He knows he’s red. He just says the first thing that comes into his head, “Honestly, Blaine, I’m from Lima, Ohio and your life right now, it’s outside my mid-western frame of reference.”

Blaine chuckles again but he nods. Does he think Kurt is just hilariously innocent? “I know. You know, I don’t completely forget what it’s like to arrive in LA from small town Ohio. I’m only 24. Did you ever get out to Columbus for any of the LBGT youth dances or game nights? I used to do that. Even got my first kiss from a drunken college freshman behind the community centre. Very romantic.”

“Nope.” Kurt answers quickly. “Never went to Columbus. No dances or games. No kisses.” He’s embarrassed but what else was he going to say? Blaine’s suspicion of his innocence confirmed.

“No first kisses?” Blaine repeats and Kurt shakes his head quickly. 

“Why is that so hard to believe? I thought we already discussed that Lima is not exactly a gay mecca.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not. Lima would not exactly be the best place to meet someone.” Blaine agrees, shaking his head and looking down slightly before looking right back into Kurt’s eyes. “It’s just that,” Blaine breathes in, “You’re hot.”

What. The fuck. 

Great. Now the silence is going to be super painful because Kurt is certain no coherent words will come out of his mouth ever again. 

“Anyways,” Blaine bites his lower lip, shaking off his momentary slip of the tongue. “Thank you for the tour.” Kurt gets up to lead them back out to the others. “You’re one up on Mr. Pink.”

“For my decor? I hope so.” Kurt manages to speak words.

“In all areas,” Blaine says quietly from behind him and before Kurt can register the second less than subtle compliment in five minutes, and turn around, Blaine is back in the crowd, chatting with Joan and Sarah as if nothing could be more interesting than the perfect hair gel. As if he did not just say what he said. 

Kurt is done. For the night. Maybe forever. He’s sure he’s not capable of any more small talk with echoes of “You’re hot” and “In all areas” singing through his head. He quietly sneaks into his bedroom and closes the door. He may be innocent and even naive. But Blaine Anderson was most definitely flirting with him. He was honest, at least about his relationship past (or lack thereof), but Blaine didn’t run away. He stayed. And stared. And flirted. 

This situation is real. And very complicated. 

He needs to stop blogging. 

_Out of respect for my source, who is a good friend, I need to stop posting on this blog. I will leave the blog up for all the fun gifs, and I may even be back to peruse on occasion. You know I will miss you all. Keep sing!ing, my friends -LimaBlaineFan_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel’s show begins to air in January to mixed reviews but pretty decent ratings overall. Kurt peruses tumblr, confirming his suspicion that Sing! fans are biding their time waiting for Blaine’s first episode to air. They’re all abuzz about whether Colin Red and Rachel Cherry will possibly be able to have half the chemistry of Roy Royson and Ella Belle from Sing!. 

The day finally arrives and while Tumblr is busy with reblogs of episode stills and discussions of Colin Red’s hippie style, Kurt is busy getting ready to go to the episode viewing party at Blaine’s apartment. In fact, he has a pair of new grey jeans picked out for the occasion - truthfully, the jeans were so tight in the store that he almost didn’t buy them, but his ass looked fantastic, and he’s willing to suffer for fashion. He hopes the jeans paired with a warm yellow shirt and blue scarf with his heart shaped brooch, properly convey the ‘I’m hot. So please flirt,’ look, without being desperate.

“Rachel, Kurt, welcome!” Blaine answers the door with his usual warmth and exuberance. “It’s great to see you.” He leads them over to the cocktails table and hands Rachel a white wine spritzer. “And for the gentleman?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Red for me, please.”

“Nice outfit, by the way,” Blaine says casually as he pours. “Those jeans-”

“Cute, right?” Kurt is pleased. Blaine noticed.

“Yeah,” Blaine nods. “Dirty cute.” Blaine grabs his eye contact for one second and then he’s turned around, chattering on about how nice it is that so many people could come and setting up the TV before the episode starts. It’s so casual, blink and you miss it, that Kurt wonders if he’s imagining it. Or Blaine is such a natural flirt that he doesn’t bat an eye. It does make Kurt feel good, though. Blaine noticed and it _is_ dirty cute - the jeans are practically painted on.

“Gather round, everyone. Take a seat. Episode is about to start.” Rachel takes a chair in the centre of things, Blaine sits down in a corner of the couch, and Kurt is about to sit on the floor by Rachel. “Come sit here, Kurt.” Blaine motions at the couch seat beside him. This time he is sure he isn’t imagining it. And there are witnesses. Blaine’s not blushing or awkward. He just asked. Right out in the open. He hopes Rachel didn’t notice. But he nods and steps over the coffee table to sit beside Blaine.

Kurt is genuinely not sure how he’s supposed to properly pay attention to the show, to Colin Red, when the real Blaine Anderson’s arm is pressed up against his, then his leg. It’s like his right side is the north side a magnet and Blaine’s left side the south. They didn’t start out touching but they are now. And neither of them are moving. Blaine, though, is thoroughly into the episode. Laughing at the right moments, enjoying Rachel Cherry’s diva-ish ways. How is he so calm?

“Oh here it comes!” Rachel claps her hands. It’s the kiss. Colin Red so mesmerized by Rachel’s powerful ballad (she can really sing) that he swoops in to kiss her in a moment of weakness. The crowd around him all cheer and laugh. “You are a good kisser,” Rachel says, turning around to Blaine and laughing.

“And a good actor,” Blaine chimes in.

“No one is going to forget you’re gay and ruin your real life prospects, Blaine. don’t worry,” Sarah says, shaking her head at him.

Kurt feels Blaine’s leg push gently into his. No. No one is going to forget.

…

When Kurt gets home, he’s too curious not to peruse tumblr. He’s got to see how his fandom responded to Blaine’s new hippie-cute romantic role. Though he shouldn’t be surprised, it’s all about the “CherryRed” chemistry - the new portmanteau in full swing, gifs of the passionate kiss from every angle galore, and detailed analyses of where the plot is going to go. And of course, the usual trolls pop up.

_Did you see that kiss? Chemistry on fire. I’m sure there was tongue. That can’t be faked. Blaine has got to stop queerbaiting. He likes girls._

_I don’t know if Blaine is bisexual or straight but he is not gay. No way a gay guy can kiss a girl like that._

_Maybe he thought he was gay and he’s just trying things out now. Maybe he didn’t know how hot it would be with Rachel._

Yeah, because all it takes is one passionate kiss with a cute girl to turn every gay boy straight. Kurt really doesn’t love the old school homophobic tropes. He has always disliked the conspiracy theorists picking apart Blaine’s sexuality - Blaine has been clear enough. He also never understood why they never seem to understand that acting is acting. He knows it’s best to ignore them, that they’re more interested in their own drama than in seeing reality for what it is, but tonight, Kurt wants to bite back. He tells himself that he’s zealously defending an out gay celebrity and his right to define himself. It’s not personal, it’s political. Though he hasn’t posted in weeks, he clicks on his blog - 

_I’m coming out of my blogging hiatus to quickly address the trolls out there. Blaine is not straight. Blaine is not bisexual and he is not in love with Rachel Berry. Blaine is gay. Actually listen to the words that come out of his mouth and celebrate our out gay celebrities. Be good, all, and enjoy the show._

He closes his computer, still riled up from the drama, when his phone buzzes with a text from Mercedes.

_Mercedes: Saw your post._

_Kurt: I’m not starting to blog again or anything._

_Mercedes: Well, that’s good because I’d like to remind you that you are legit friends with this guy. Leaving was the best thing you could do._

_Kurt: I know. I just had to say something to those trolls._

_Mercedes: Whatever you say. But why do you care anyways? Spoiler alert, Kurt, Blaine doesn’t care. And he likes_ you _._

No he doesn’t. They’re friends. They flirt. Blaine’s a famous actor. Blaine’s 24. Kurt is a 19 year old freshman from Lima. It’s really nothing. Kurt’s lucky to even know Blaine this well. He is definitely just content to be a part of Blaine’s LA scenery.

...

There’s a knock at Rachel and Kurt’s door on the Thursday evening following the viewing party. Rachel is home sick with a bad head cold, trying every home remedy on the internet to nurse herself back to health so she can get back on set. “Can you get that, Kurt? I’m not expecting anybody and I’m steaming my nostrils.” Glorious image.

Kurt’s not expecting anybody either but he is certainly glad Rachel’s nostrils are occupied when he glances through the peephole to see a smiling Blaine Anderson, with what looks like chicken soup and some papers in hand. “Hello,” Kurt says brightly. “To what do we owe this surprise?”

“To Rachel’s cold,” Blaine steps inside. “And of course, it’s nice to see you.”

“Of course.”

“I have some chicken soup for Rachel, and the new script for next week. Top secret.” Blaine holds it up out of Kurt’s reach.

“Oh darn. I can hardly wait to find out if Colin Red will dump his girlfriend for the one and only Rachel Cherry,” Kurt says flatly. “Guess I’ll have to sneak into her room while she’s sleeping.”

“Are you mocking my show?”

“Never. And I’m sure she’d be happy for the visit and chicken soup, but she’s currently steaming her nostrils,” Kurt knows how ridiculous it sounds. “Sexy, I know.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Colin Red on her.” Blaine puts the soup and script down on the counter. “So I can leave these here with you?”

“Yeah. Rachel’s a bit of a diva when she’s sick, so probably best not to disturb-”

“The nostrils have gotta steam.” They’re both biting their tongues lest they disturb an irritable Rachel with laughter. “Speaking of divas, by the way, a good friend of mine is starring in a community production of Wicked and she gave me two tickets. Wondering if you’d like to go with me Saturday night?” Kurt’s eyebrows rise and his mouth opens slightly. He can’t have heard that right. “I know you love Wicked and it’s not Broadway but she’s really good and-”

“What?” Kurt asks genuinely because he can’t have heard that right. Two tickets. Saturday night.

“Would you like to go see Wicked with me on Saturday night?” Blaine repeats, smiling and clearly slightly amused. He’s so casual that he might as well have asked if Kurt wanted him to pick up some eggs at the corner store while he was there. Sure. Eggs. Terrific.

“Sure.” Oh there is his voice. “That’d be great.” Kurt smiles, not too widely, he hopes.

“Cool,” Blaine nods and smiles. “I’ll pick you up at 7. It’s a date.”

…

It’s not a date.

By the time Saturday night rolls around, and Kurt has dissected his conversation with Blaine over the phone with Mercedes several times, he has come to the conclusion that no matter what this is, it is not a date. Blaine was too relaxed, he’s older and Kurt’s too young, Blaine obviously just asked because he knows Kurt loves Wicked. Mercedes, however, has come to the opposite conclusion - it’s obviously a date. They’re only five years apart and they’re both adults with a lot in common, and they’ve been flirting for weeks. And most of all, Rachel loves Wicked too, and he didn’t ask her. 

Mercedes, unfortunately, is wrong. 

Regardless of his evening out totally not being a date, Kurt is going to look hot. As if it was a date. And maybe just in case. He chooses red and turquoise army patterned tight pants with a skintight black tank top and a loose turquoise button down on top. He’s been working out and this outfit knows it.

“Wow, Kurt. You look,” Blaine pauses, deliberately looking Kurt up and down.

“Highly coordinated?” Kurt tries.

“Amazing,” Blaine says simply. Kurt is trying to figure out what to do in this moment, Blaine standing at his apartment door, picking him up for the play, unafraid of compliments. Or flirting. Which is, of course, how Kurt knows it’s not a date. Anyone on a first date would be more nervous. Like him. Even though he is not on a date.

“Thank you,” Is what Kurt comes up with. “[You don’t look so bad yourself. The tie is a nice touch.”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fmira-nl%2Fart%2FGlee-Call-Me-Maybe-Song-Cover-327380056&t=ZDhmNzViZTI2YTAzNmVjY2JlMjkxMzM4ZDNkOTY5OTFjZmE3Yzc0NCxLY3prUGhObQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoqvWnwLqTS7hfFqvQCjo4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgleekto.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621300534056501248&m=1)

“Shall we?” They’re off to see the Wizard. And it turns out to be really a very good production- better than Kurt expected for community theatre. They go backstage after the show to meet up with Blaine’s old friend, Tina, who played Elphaba and Kurt was genuinely profuse in his praise.

“Tina, this is Kurt,” Tina smiles at him and looks at Blaine, slightly amused. “He actually just started at LAADA this year.”

“Oh hey -I went to LAADA.” Well, that’s cool. “It’s a great school. Could be you on this stage in a few years from now. Just stay on Ms July’s good side.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“And how did you two meet?” Tina is too suggestive. 

“Kurt is roommates with my new co-star, Rachel Berry,” Tina nods, knowingly. “Well, have fun tonight, you two.” God, so embarrassing. Blaine will have to tell her later that it wasn’t a date. 

“So where to?” Blaine asks as they exit the theatre and Kurt is pretty sure he’s not asking him for directions to take him back to his own apartment. What is he supposed to answer? “Would you like to come back to my place for a glass of wine? I even have that cabernet you liked last week.” Blaine’s apartment and Cabernet.

“I’d love to.”

…

They’ve been sitting on Blaine’s comfy couch, sipping wine, for the better part of an hour, talking about Kurt’s mid-winter showcase performance, and about each of their favourite theatre parts in the opus of great theatre. Kurt has always wanted to play an iconic villain - maybe Ursula in Little Mermaid if they will accept epic drag, and Blaine would love to play someone edgy and queer, to avoid the straight-laced romantic box he seems to be playing on TV. Maybe Hanschen, or even Hedwig. The conversation is so effortless that Kurt forgets to think about whether this is a date.

“Yes Ursula!” Blaine says enthusiastically, squeezing Kurt’s upper arm. “You’d be amazing.” 

“I don’t know about that, but-” Kurt stops because Blaine has left his hand on his arm, and he doesn’t seem to be moving. Good thing he has been working out because Blaine is currently drumming his fingers gently on his bicep, and his tensing up at least accentuates his muscles. Kurt shivers but doesn’t move. So it’s a date. Okay, play it cool. He stays completely still, looking at Blaine, Blaine smiling at him, until he realizes that he isn’t breathing. He exhales in a giggle into his arm. The other arm. Not the arm that Blaine is currently drawing soft circles on.

“You were saying?” Blaine looks at him sweetly, mischieviously, rubbing his arm more firmly now. Yup, a date.

Kurt takes a deep breath, tries to take in the moment. Blaine is touching him and staring at him, flirty and eyes sparkly as always. And with intent. What does he do? Say something or mirror Blaine or close his eyes or? He doesn’t know. “I have absolutely no idea.” What he was saying and also what he’s doing.

Blaine’s hand moves firmly down Kurt’s arm. He picks up Kurt’s hand and interlaces their fingers. Blaine’s hand is not even sweaty, unlike his. Blaine moves his other hand to Kurt’s other arm. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Kurt’s eyes widen and his body tenses. He slowly nods, despite being self conscious that Blaine can hear his heart beating like he can. _Breathe, don’t faint_ , he tells himself, as Blaine leans in and he closes his eyes, Blaine’s warm breath now in his space.

“You know,” Blaine says, now an inch from his face and Kurt opens his eyes quizzically. _Why is Blaine talking right now?_ “When we film a kissing scene, it’s really very technical.” 

The words land on his lips, they’re so close. “Mmhmm.” Kurt really doesn’t care. At all. He’s too nervous to say anything else with Blaine’s lips practically brushing his and the promise of a kiss being teased behind Blaine’s clear amusement.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine agrees. “First, you need to film the left angle,” Blaine turns slightly to the left, kissing him softly. “Then the right angle.” Blaine shifts and kisses gently from the other side. “And then sometimes when they want it to look really passionate, they ask you to kiss with an open mouth.” He kisses him longer this time, mouth open and Kurt mirrors him, unsure. Blaine pulls back slightly, hand on Kurt’s face, thumb grazing his cheek. “But it’s all a ruse, because they don’t ever tell you to do this-” Blaine shifts on to his knees and pulls Kurt up to him, kissing him dirtily now, tongue in his mouth, like he’s tasting. Blaine’s other hand is firmly on his neck, holding him there. Kurt tries to remember to breathe, it feels so good. Not just Blaine’s lips but his hands. He also tries to remember to reciprocate, moving his tongue past Blaine’s lips tentatively. Blaine sucks Kurt’s tongue into his own mouth, encouraging him, and pulsing his tongue against Kurt’s. He feels it all over.

They eventually move from the awkward kneeling to lying down on their sides, facing each other on Blaine’s fortunately comfortable couch. They’re very close, bodies with only inches between them, and kissing and kissing, Blaine’s hands rubbing up and down Kurt’s side body. Kurt knows he’s getting hard as Blaine’s hands explore. Pretty sure that’s Blaine’s intention. He notices that Blaine’s hand lingers on his ass, squeezing slightly harder each time he’s there. He likes the feeling, wants him there longer. Doesn’t know how to ask. Kurt exhales as he licks at Blaine’s lips and moves his own hands to Blaine’s very perfect ass and squeezes. Blaine shifts closer and he squeezes again, firmer this time. What he can’t say, he can show. 

“Mmmm I like that,” Blaine groans into his mouth and mirrors him, grabbing Kurt’s ass slightly roughly. “You like that?” Kurt just kisses him again, feeling the firm pull on his body. “Thought so,” Blaine answers his own question and shifts Kurt on top so he can use both hands and hold him. Cocky bastard.

…

They’re back on their sides again, kissing lazily, Blaine’s hand firm on his tight black tank top. “You’re a good kisser.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “And you’re a good actor, remember?” He doesn’t need Blaine to humour him, he’s learning. And he plans to be a very good student.

“I’m not acting, Kurt.” Blaine stares at him, eyes dark, and takes Kurt’s hand and moves it between his legs. Even through his jeans, Kurt can tell he’s hard. Which is obviously Blaine’s point. Kurt blushes from his ears down his neck. He knows Blaine’s testing. Kurt rubs firmly, closing his eyes as Blaine mimics the movement on him. “You feel so good, Kurt.” Blaine pops open the button on his own jeans, pulls down the zipper., as Kurt keeps working him through his jeans. “Can I touch you? You can touch me.” 

Kurt shivers as he slips his hands beneath Blaine’s briefs, feels the cool skin of his dick in his hands. Blaine wiggles the jeans down to give more room and makes quick work of Kurt’s button and zipper. Kurt gasps as he feels Blaine’s hand curl around him and Blaine takes his hand away, unsure. “Come back,” Kurt almost whines and Blaine laughs, pulling at Kurt’s pants and underwear to give himself more room, letting Kurt’s cock out in full view.

“God, look at you.” Blaine is staring. Kurt closes his eyes at the scrutiny and scrunches them shut when Blaine starts to work him up and down.

“I want to-” Kurt pants. “I really want to. But I can’t. I mean, I can’t last. You should stop or I’ll come.”

Blaine’s grip gets firmer and faster. “You don’t have to last, Kurt. It’s your first time. Let go,” He whispers in his ear as he works him through his orgasm. “That’s it,” Blaine says as Kurt groans loudly, come streaking his stomach and a bit on his pulled up black tank top.

“Oh god.” It’s all Kurt can say as he comes down. Blaine laughs, fingering the come on his stomach, still very hard and very interested. “Why are you-” Then he figures asking Blaine why he’s still touching him all over, including the mess, is a stupid question. This is sex.

“Here. Let me help you,” Blaine takes Kurt’s hand with his come-streaked fingers and brings both their hands to his own body. They work him together, underwear pulled quickly down, Kurt letting Blaine show him how tight and how firm as he bucks up into his hand. It takes Blaine longer, but eventually he is moving quickly, “Yeah. Yes. Kurt, that’s it. Yes. Ah!” And Blaine comes too, all over both of them.

Kurt breathes out and laughs when it’s all over, dropping his head on to Blaine’s chest, both their shirts still on. “God, we’re a mess.”

“That was awesome,” Blaine smiles a satisfied smile and closes his eyes after passing Kurt a box of tissues. “You were awesome.”

“Please Blaine. It’s okay, I’ll get better at it. Maybe even be able to get my shirt off next time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Blaine looks down at himself. “And please. You may be new to this but you and that body. God, you’re sexy.” Sexy. Not in Kurt’s top three descriptors of himself. “That’s the reason I was surprised that you hadn’t been kissed before.”

“Guess I have now.”

“Guess so. Definitely Lima’s loss.”

They clean up and get dressed, slightly uncomfortably pulling on sticky underwear and jeans. It’s close to 2am and they rush out the door to Blaine’s car, Blaine apologizing for Kurt’s late home arrival which will no doubt make Rachel suspicious that this evening wasn’t just two buddies going to see a play. “Don’t worry. I can play coy,” Kurt says.

“Oh I know.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Rachel can think what she wants. I don’t need to explain anything.”

Blaine kisses him firmly on the mouth as they arrive in front of Kurt’s apartment. “And we both know exactly what she’s going to think next time, when you stay over.” Blaine kisses him again. All Kurt hears is _next time._

_..._

_Blaine: Had a great time last night. Clearly your talents don’t stop at singing and theatre knowledge._

The text buzzes in, interrupting Kurt on the phone with Mercedes, letting her know exactly why he had a very bad sleep last night. 

“You’re telling me you hooked up with Blaine Anderson?” Mercedes almost yells.

“Shhhh. And yes. Apparently.”

“I cannot believe this.” Kurt can picture her shaking her head in shock.

“You’re the one who kept telling _me_ that it was a date.”

“Of course it was,” Mercedes dismisses. “But now shit is real.”

“Tell me about it.” Kurt looks down at the text and does a double take, quickly deciding he won’t share its contents. At least for now. But he types back quickly.

_Kurt: I am also a very good cook. And you don’t need to indulge me, Blaine. I don’t pretend to know what I’m doing. Anything to the contrary is beginner’s luck._

“Tell me about it,” He says again to Mercedes. “And god, I am so glad I stopped blogging. With all those thirsty posts about his - I don’t know - his butt or worse, his-” Kurt pauses realizing both that he did once comment on Roy Royson’s sweatpants and how they outlined Blaine just so, and that he no longer needs any imagination because he’s seen “it”. Blaine’s dick. He lets himself remember for a second. God. 

“I believe you once called it Blaine Anderson’s “twinkle tube” in just such a thirsty post?”

“Please don’t remind me.”

_Blaine: You have a point. You do need to practice._

How has this become his life - Blaine Anderson sending him suggestive texts that they really should be doing more of what they were doing last night. His life is a fanfiction panned for being too good to be true.

_Kurt: Harsh. But okay, if we must._

…

Rachel and Blaine were shooting on location for most of the week, with long days turning into nights, so Kurt is surprised when Blaine walks into his apartment with Rachel on Thursday evening.

“Blaine asked if he could come over so we could run lines,” Rachel says looking at Kurt pointedly. Kurt knows she suspects that something is going on after he got home so late on Saturday night, but he managed to keep her sniffing at bay by nonchalantly mentioning that they went for a drink after and what a great play it was. He’s not sure what Blaine wants her to know and definitely isn’t sure himself what exactly is going on. 

“Great,” Kurt shrugs trying to look as bored as possible. Blaine tries to hide his smile before he is gently dragged to Rachel’s room and she shuts the door. All business that woman. 

But Blaine peeks his head out of the door quickly. “I’ll come by before I leave, okay?”

Yup. No big. See you then. As if he’s going to get anything done on his music history assignment while he waits. The music assignment tab is open so that counts at least. And he can pretend he’s working while perusing tumblr to distract himself. Weird to be staring at gifs of the very butt that he was squeezing on Saturday night. Scroll past, scroll past.

“Hey.” Blaine pokes his head in Kurt’s door only 20 minutes later. 

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting you so quickly.” Kurt shoves his computer to the side and stands up as Blaine closes the door.

“A little less run lines. A little more hang with you.”

“Is that a new Ariana Grande song?” Kurt says as Blaine steps into his space. Kurt tentatively places his hands on Blaine’s waist and waits.

“ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my_ -” Blaine sings into his ear.

“Scandalous.” Then Blaine is kissing him again. He’s been thinking about this every day, maybe all day, replaying Saturday night in his head and trying to remember what it felt like. Muscle memory now. Blaine reaches down and pulls his body flush against him, grabbing his ass. Kurt moans.

“I’m trying to be but I don’t think we have enough time.”

“Kurt! Kurt!” Rachel yells from behind the door. “Come here for a second.”

Kurt steps back and sighs. “Unfortunately. But yes.”

“Rain check until this weekend, okay?”

“Kurt!”

“Just a second.” Kurt turns to Blaine, apologetic. “What is it, Rachel?” Kurt walks into the main room where Rachel is rummaging through the fridge.

“Do you know where my oat milk is? Did you finish it because you know I can’t have dairy.”

“Rachel, I think _you_ finished it. This morning, remember?” Kurt turns on his heel back into his room where he can at least say a proper goodnight to Blaine.

“Okay, I’ll text you,” Blaine says and quickly pecks him on the mouth. Then he’s gone. At least until the weekend.

When Blaine doesn’t reply to his goodnight text like he had for the rest of the week, Kurt just figures he’d gone to bed. But when there is no response in the morning, Kurt texts again.

_Kurt: Great to see you last night. Hope you had a good sleep._

Blaine doesn’t respond that afternoon. It’s not until Kurt is actually working on his music history assignment later that evening that his phone buzzes.

_Blaine: I didn’t really…LimaBlaineFan._


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt drops the phone as his heart starts to race and panic takes over. He feels like he’s going to throw up. No. He doesn’t have time to throw up. He immediately signs on to tumblr and deletes his blog. Gone. But it’s too late anyways. He calls Mercedes on autopilot. 

“It’s over, Mercedes,” Kurt shakes as he says it. “He knows.”

“What? Who knows what?” But he can practically see the information dawn on her as she says it. “He knows you were a fan? Shit.”

“Yes, specifically, he knows that I was LimaBlaineFan - and I say was because I just deleted.”

“Oh my god, Kurt. How did this happen? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay. And I don’t know. Or I can guess. He surprise visited me and I forgot to close my laptop screen and I must have left him in my room while I was dealing with Rachel and her oat milk,” Kurt puts the pieces together. “Fucking oat milk.”

“So he ended it on the spot?”

“No. God. He didn’t even say anything. He must have seen something but not much, gone home and read the blog, and then texted me 24 hours later with a terse goodbye.”

“So what did he say?” Kurt sends her the text. “It’s not great,” She agrees. “But that’s not exactly closure.”

“I don’t think I get closure after what I did. Just memories of our night together and of what an idiot I am.” Kurt goes over the whole story with Mercedes - how he obviously wanted to be chill when he met Blaine, didn’t want to seem like a desperate fanboy but just a friend of Rachel’s - which he is! That wasn’t a lie. And he always made sure to give Blaine an out, not to talk too much, but Blaine kept wanting to talk and flirt and - well, as soon as he really started to believe that they were more than friendly acquaintances with a mutual friend, he stopped blogging. But it was too late by that point to say _‘Oh by the way, I was such a big fan of Sing! that I have a blog about it and your name may feature.’_ But he knows it’s all an excuse. Blaine told him the first time they met that a fan is not a friend. And he didn’t heed the warning. Or tell the truth.

Mercedes listens to the story she already knows, and affirms and agrees, but unfortunately, can’t really fix a situation that can’t be fixed. Kurt spends the night staring at his ceiling and the next day moping around the house, tired and cranky. He binges Gossip Girl and eats popcorn and texts Mercedes sad face emojis.

Even Rachel notices that something’s wrong when she comes in that evening.   
“You’re still in pajamas?” She looks at him quizzically. “And you look like hell.”

“Thanks?”

“And I only point that out because it’s very unlike you.”

“I guess that is actually a compliment.”

“What’s wrong?” Before he thinks of what he’s going to say, Rachel interrupts again. “Wait. Blaine was a wreck today - bags under his eyes, forgot all his lines. Just said he had a rough night. Okay, Kurt. What is going on with you two?”

“Nothing now.”

“Now?”

“It’s not working out, okay?” Rachel starts to say something again but thinks better of it.

“Okay,” She seems to clue in to the fact that he does not want to talk about it. “I’ll go out later to get you a piece of cheesecake from Henry’s.” His favourite cheesecake place. 

“Thank you,” He says sincerely. “Best therapy.”

…

After his cheesecake, which did take his mind off the mess of his life for at least 15 minutes, he moves back to his bedroom for night two of ceiling gazing, when his phone buzzes.

_Blaine: So you didn’t respond._

He stares at the message, willing the right response to come to him.

_Kurt: I honestly just don’t know what to say. Other than I’m sorry. I guess that’s what I should have said._

_Blaine: So you are LimaBlaineFan, right?_

_Kurt: Guilty. Very guilty._

_Blaine: Shit._

_Kurt: I know we’re done - it’s my fault. You don’t need to say anything._

Kurt can’t actually bear the idea of Blaine lecturing him on honesty amidst crushing his heart.

_Blaine: It is your fault. But we should talk._

_Kurt: We should?_

_Blaine: Meet me at the Coffee Bean tomorrow at 3, okay?_

_Kurt: Let me check my calendar._

_Blaine: Cheeky._

Kurt knows he made him smile despite himself.

_Kurt: I’ll be there._

…

Kurt gets to the Coffee Bean half an hour early so he can be sure to be there first. He buys Blaine his favourite medium drip and adds a vanilla almond biscotti. 

“These for me?” Blaine says as he sits down across from Kurt.

“The least I could do.” Blaine rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but he accepts the coffee and cookie. “I’m really sorry. I should have told you.”

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Blaine says and pauses, sipping his coffee. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Kurt starts.

Blaine shrugs. “Go for it.”

“Why did you ask me to meet you for coffee? I mean, after finding out the guy you just -” Kurt gets red despite himself.

“Got naked with,” Blaine fills in.

“Yes - was actually a fan following your career-”

“And my body parts,” Blaine adds and Kurt gets much redder.

“I mean, I think that gives you license to fully ghost me without another word.”

“True,” Blaine nods his head. “But for one, you are my co-star’s roommate-”

“At least that’s true,” Kurt sighs at himself.

“Also, I’m not an asshole.”

“But I probably gave you reason to think that _I_ am one.”

“No - which is the real reason I wanted to talk. The timeline.” Kurt looks at him confused. “Your blog on tumblr. It seems like once we met, you only blogged a few times. And by the time I was interested in you, you stopped posting.”

Kurt nods, giving himself an internal high five for at least one decent choice. “I did. Right after we-”

“Made out all night?” Blaine has got to stop putting these images back into his head in the midst of a break up conversation.

“No. It was before that. After you - you know we talked in my room-”

Blaine remembers, smiling. “When I got you to tell me you had never been kissed so I could tell you that you should be.”

“You’re so calculating,” Kurt shakes his head.

Blaine raises his hands in defense. “My intentions were pure, I promise. Besides, I could say the same about you.”

“I wasn’t calculating! I wasn’t even trying to be your friend, let alone your, you know. I am definitely not sophisticated enough to try to deceive you to get you into bed, god. I was just trying to seem reasonably normal and cool around my roommate’s new co-star who by complete coincidence was my celebrity crush of the last four years. It was way too uncool to reveal my alter ego to you.”

Blaine smiles, probably despite himself. “Can I tell you some of my favourites?”

“Oh god.”

It seems Blaine spent the better part of his evening delving deeply into the fandom mind of LimaBlaineFan, because he had screencapped some of Kurt’s oldest, and cringiest posts.

_-Why isn’t he shirtless in that scene? The other guys are shirtless. Roy is hot. And no, I don’t think he’s embarrassed._

“Well, you are right about that. I’m not camera shy.” 

_-Thank God Blaine Anderson has a better fashion sense than Roy. Roy and his loose jeans and sweatpants - how would I even catch a glimpse? But did you see Blaine on that red carpet? Maroon suit, pants so tight. His ass is perfection._

_-Blaine’s interview for Pride was perfection. He says we might even catch him out on the dance floors, dancing with some hotties. Maybe then he’ll be shirtless._

And of course, Blaine appreciated Kurt’s hard work on one of his most recent posts _\- The privileges and pitfalls of playing straight for an out gay actor: Quotes from Blaine Anderson’s interviews._

Kurt lets Blaine read each one, sitting silent in embarrassment and biting his lip through it all. It’s the least he deserves. Just as Blaine finishes his list and Kurt is about to go into profuse apology once again, they’re interrupted.

A young woman who looks about seventeen scurries quickly up to their table. “Hi. I’m sorry. I know you’re busy. I’m just such a huge fan of Sing! And now That’s So Rachel-” - If that was a fan test, she passed. She knows both shows. That’s a minimum. “Can I get a pic with you?”

“Of course. Thank you so much for watching.” Blaine takes her phone like a pro and angles it so he and the girl are both in it, Kurt trying to avoid being the photobomb in the background. Blaine turns back to him as the girl leaves. 

“I guess that would’ve been me a few months ago.”

“For you, I might have even given a hug. Or the coveted kiss on the cheek. I always try to connect with the gay guy fans.”

“You succeeded?” Kurt tries and Blaine laughs. At least the energy between them is better. Much better. Like he won’t have to hide in a corner if he’s ever at an event with Blaine again or anything like that.

“I guess I did.”

“The first time I met you, you told me that a fan is not a friend.”

“I did.”

“Would you have asked me out if you had known from the beginning?”

“Probably not. Against the rules.”

“That’s what I thought.” There’s an awkward pause - Kurt’s not sure there’s anything else to say and apparently Blaine agrees because he switches the topic to the latest script and his excitement about working with Patti Lupone - who apparently, even gets to slap him. By the time they leave the café, Kurt feels relieved. He’s survived his first break up. Not that they were really together. He doesn’t have the energy to grieve the loss of kissing, and touching, and ironically still not having seen Blaine shirtless (pantless, yes). He’s sure it will hit him like a ton of bricks after he finally gets a real night of sleep, and then he will have Rachel prepare the cheesecake. Again. 

He crawls into bed early that night, grateful the shock and awful adrenaline of the last two days has finally left his body. His phone buzzes as he closes his light and he plans to text Mercedes back to tell her he’ll update her tomorrow. But it’s not Mercedes.

_Blaine: Some rules are made to be broken._

_..._

Well, so much for finally getting a decent night of sleep. 

Night three of Kurt’s staring at the ceiling is, however, significantly better than the first two. Kurt reads Blaine’s text over and over again, _Some rules are made to be broken_ , as if it will somehow reveal its hidden meaning. Which, as Mercedes texts to Kurt the next morning, really isn’t that hidden.

_Kurt: What could he mean?_

_Mercedes: Kurt, he practically spelled it out for you._

_Kurt: He said he wouldn’t have asked me out if he had known. Golden rule._

_Mercedes: Rules that are sometimes made to be broken._

_Kurt: What should I do? Should I-_

_Mercedes: Oh shit._

_Kurt: What now?_

_Mercedes: Kurt, you better get on tumblr right now-_

_Kurt: I don’t have a blog anymore. What?_

Mercedes starts sending him screen caps of her dashboard. The picture already has 343 reblogs. Blaine Anderson with a fan at the Coffee Bean in Los Angeles…and that random guy he was with sitting as inconspicuously as possible in the corner. Oh god.

_**I spy with my little eye a potential new boy with him…** _

_**Oh I see him! He’s cute.** (_Thanks. He’ll take it _) **. Same age-ish? Maybe younger? Definitely isn’t a friend we’ve seen before. I think something is happening…**_

_**Oh there he goes queerbaiting again. This time coffee with a well dressed friend** _(Thank you? **)** _. **Could he be any more obvious?**_

_**OH MY GOD THAT IS @LIMABLAINEFAN!! I swear guys. I met him at the Sing!Con two summers ago. That is HIM. Literally having coffee with Blaine Anderson!!**_ (Shit shit shit shit).

_**And fandom, the story is heating up because we obviously all remember that @limablainefan stopped posting a little while ago because of a conflict with a “friend” who knew Blaine and he DELETED his blog yesterday.** _

_**What? omg limablainefan deleted? I’m so sad. I love him and I love his blog.**_ (Well, thanks).

_Mercedes: At least you’re loved?_

_**He’s fucking dating him. How can Blaine Anderson be dating a fan? Like a fan who drooled over him for years. There must be a law against this.** _

_Kurt: Well, that’s it. So much for a second chance. Blaine is going to hate everything about this._

_Mercedes: He probably won’t love it._

_Kurt: Ugh Mercedes. What do I do?_

_Mercedes: Tell him, obviously. After all that, no more lies, right? He was there. He knows the picture was taken. It is not actually your fault that it ended up on tumblr._

Kurt hates when Mercedes is right. Which is usually. Anyways, his overnight basking in Blaine’s suggestive text is over and it’s time to face the music. This was not exactly his hoped for song but alas. He responds underneath Blaine’s previously hopeful breaking the rules text.

_Kurt: You may want to take back that offer._

He sends the screen cap of the pic in the coffee shop.

_Kurt: The fan pic from the coffee shop ended up on tumblr. And_ I _got recognized. With you._

Blaine texts back immediately. _Shock face emoji. Cry-laugh emoji_. Okay, this isn’t the worst sign.

_Blaine: Two celebrities trying to have a normal adult conversation and suddenly it’s the talk of the town._

_Kurt: Not sure tumblr is exactly front page news._

_Blaine: Only for the Sing! fandom._

_Kurt: So you knew about all us fans and our crazy?_

_Blaine: Of course. Well, not about you specifically. But generally, yes. How else would I know what outfits pop? Or who I’m rumoured to be dating?_

Kurt sends him the screen cap discussions.

_Kurt: Ugh. Sorry about this._

His phone buzzes and it’s Blaine. Calling him.

“This thing is not actually your fault.”

“I could have made sure I was not in that picture.”

“I knew you were there. Everything I do can end up on the internet - twitter, tumblr, paps. Last year, there were amazing pap pictures of me eating a banana in pajama bottoms and nothing else on a walk of shame the morning after the night before.”

“I remember those,” Kurt says it before he catches himself. “Though of course I didn’t know it was a walk of shame,” He adds quickly.

“Mr. Pink, actually.” Okay, Blaine’s not mad and now all Kurt can think of is Blaine gently peeling his banana after a steamy night in a terribly decorated bubblegum room. 

“Of torrid sex fame?”

“I hope that part wasn’t on tumblr.”

“Nope. No one ever got a picture of you with Mr. Pink actually. ”

“I told you that you had one up on him.” Kurt thinks he hears a smile in Blaine’s voice. He couldn’t possibly think this is funny. 

“You’re really not mad?”

“At you? No. This stuff happens. But please tell me that you are, in fact, 19?”

“Almost 20.”

“Okay, I’ll handle it.”

“Just to be clear - it’s the talk of Sing! Tumblr. Blaine Anderson dating a longtime fandom fan - he’s younger-”

“And well-dressed,” Blaine chimes in, reading the caps.

“Yes, well, I try. Seriously, though, we’ve got excitement, jealousy, speculation, denial - soon there will be fics-”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Kurt can hear comical amusement through the phone.

“X-rated ones,” Kurt adds for emphasis.

“I hope so or what’s the point? I better be good in bed,” Blaine says flatly. Kurt laughs, slightly scandalized. “Honestly, I’ll deal with it.”

“As long as you know that we are the current headline, and everyone is talking about Blaine Anderson and his younger fanboy tryst.” Kurt may be exaggerating slightly but over the top honesty is better than any more secrets. 

“Fanboy tryst?” Blaine repeats. 

Just as Kurt’s trying to think of something appropriately flirty but not too suggestive to say back, there’s a knock on his apartment door.

“Sorry, I have to get the door. Rachel’s filming all day. I’ll call you back in a sec.”

Or not. The door opens and Blaine is standing there with a smirk and flirty, amused eyes. He’s leaning casually against Kurt’s door post in tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt, slightly untucked.

“Let’s give ‘em something to talk about.”

...

“You’re here.”

In the last ten minutes, Kurt has gone from being sure Blaine was going to put a bounty on his head for that fan pic, to thinking that he maybe managed not to be totally cancelled as a friend, to suddenly having to process that Blaine is at his doorstep, casual and deliberately sexy, staring at him like they both have too many clothes on. And Kurt, not having expected any guests in the late morning, is still in his pyjamas. At least they’re silk.

“Looks like it.” Blaine steps inside and closes the door. Kurt is in full surprise mode at seeing Blaine right here, right now, so open and obvious and hot. His heart thuds. It’s such a rush that he unconsciously scrunches his eyes shut under the electricity of it. 

“Don’t look too happy to see me,” Blaine laughs, gently reaching out to touch Kurt’s upper arm.

“I am.” Kurt opens his eyes wide again. “I really am. I just was not expecting you. At all. Two days ago, I was sure you would never speak to me again after you discovered my alter ego. And then okay, we talked - like the mature adults we are -” Kurt emphasizes and Blaine chuckles, “And I was not going to have to hide in a corner should we ever meet again. But then tumblr haunted me yet again and suddenly I’m either your public fake boyfriend while you secretly have an affair with Rachel or your new younger fanboy toy and-”

“An accurate summary,” Blaine interrupts, hand still gently on his arm.

“So I mean this sincerely, but also with maybe a sprinkle of my usual sass,” Kurt huffs and closes his eyes, trying not to just melt under Blaine’s gaze like the Wicked Witch under a drop of rain, “Why are you here? And looking at me like _that_?”

“Well, I do care.” Blaine’s eyes are big and sincere and boring into him. Kurt backs up against the wall for support, Blaine close to his face, hand now rubbing his arm. “About your alter ego, I mean. There is no way I would have gone after you like I did if I had known. But the problem was that by the time I found out about LimaBlaineFan, I liked _you_ already - the guy who goes to LAADA, and can handle Rachel Berry-”

“No small feat,” Kurt interjects. 

“No. And despite all the guys and dates and Mr. Pinks, no one has been able to keep up with my more nerdy musical theatre side-”

“Who are you calling nerdy?”

“Oh I’m calling myself nerdy,” Blaine steps further into his space making it actually pretty difficult to concentrate on the nice things he seems to be saying, though Kurt isn’t quite sure because Blaine keeps looking from his eyes to his lips to his eyes and it’s very distracting. “And I’m rationalizing all this to myself because you did stop posting and it doesn’t actually seem like you were stalking me or trying to trick me into dating you-”

“I’m not clever enough to pull that off, I’m afraid.”

“So apparently, for _you_ , my golden rule is made to be broken.” Kurt is pretty sure he hears that correctly. “And about the fan photo - I can’t care about stuff like that. I mean, I can go to coffee with Rachel tomorrow - suddenly I’ll be a conflicted bisexual falling for my co-star.”

“You think you’re being sarcastic but actually, there is definitely a segment of tumblr that firmly believes you’re gay for pay.”

“Oh I know,” Blaine sighs, exhaling into Kurt’s breath. “I admit I don’t really understand the theory, but I know they’re out there. And they’re wrong.” Blaine’s less than subtle roaming eyes become too much so Kurt closes his own under the scrutiny. “As for why I’m looking at you like _that_ ,” Blaine is an inch from his face. “I’d rather show you.”

“God,” Kurt breathes out while Blaine’s mouth lands on his, his body pressing Kurt up against the wall of his living room. Finally kissing him. Blaine’s mouth and tongue move slowly and deliberately, making the kiss long and dirty. 

After minutes of tasting and slow drags of Blaine’s tongue on his neck and behind his ear and on his throat, Kurt looks down and shakes his head, a giggle slipping out.

“Are you ticklish?” Blaine asks, taking his earlobe between his teeth.

“No,” Kurt shivers. “I’m laughing because when I saw that picture on tumblr, I really had no idea what you were going to do to me.”

“I can show you if you’d like.” Kurt supposes he asked for that one. Blaine grabs his ass, pushing their bodies together. He’s getting hard and he knows Blaine can feel it - silk pyjamas not leaving much to the imagination. “I’d like to start by getting you out of these,” Blaine pulls at his pyjamas, puts his hands up inside the shirt, and lets his hands explore. Kurt lifts Blaine’s t-shirt slightly, tentatively mirroring him. “And you,” Blaine pauses. “Can finally see me shirtless.” His blog will forever haunt him, he’s sure. 

Kurt looks up at the ceiling, exasperated. “You don’t even feel like that guy, you know. The Blaine Anderson on my blog who I wished had a shirtless scene. You just kind of look like him.” 

When Kurt looks back down, Blaine _is_ shirtless, having made quick work of his loose t-shirt, and the top button of his jeans is undone. He’s like a Chippendale’s dancer live in his living room. And Kurt is trying very hard not to be too overwhelmed by the show. “You wouldn’t know,” Blaine says as he saunters towards Kurt’s bedroom. “You never saw _him_ shirtless.”

Kurt follows, sitting down on the edge of his bed, trying to catch his breath. It’s a lot this shirtless, sexual Blaine openly wanting him and he wants it to last. Blaine walks up to him, takes his hands and places them on his chest, and starts to massage Kurt’s chest again under his shirt, before lifting it over his head. 

“I still don’t know what I’m doing, by the way.” The confession just tumbles out and he can’t take it back. Like maybe he could just try to figure things out without routinely making himself seem so innocent.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten,” Blaine says, leaning down and kissing his neck, while running his thumbs deliberately over Kurt’s nipples. Blaine _is_ such a playful flirt and it’s completely unnerving. “Though my little stroll through your former tumblr does give me a hint of what you might like.”

He really is never going to forgive himself for leaving his laptop open. “Just to clarify, I do not want a threesome. I just liked that author. So don’t get any ideas.”

Blaine laughs and crawls on to Kurt’s bed, pulling Kurt to lie down beside him as he takes out his phone. “Oh I have lots of ideas.” Kurt sees more screen caps. _Great._ Blaine shows him an ask he vaguely remembers from maybe three years ago - 

_Anonymous asks:_

_Do you think Blaine has had sex? I mean, he’s only 21 and was from a small town and he’s gay._

_LimaBlaineFan: Yeah. He’s an adult and is a heartthrob TV star living out in LA. Lots of sex to be found, I’m sure._

“Well, you were right about that,” Blaine shrugs. “My first time was with a guy I hooked up with right before Sing! started airing. It may sound stupid but I wanted to be with someone before fame might hit - and you never know why someone might want you.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Kurt says quickly. “Not at all.”

“Well, we didn’t do everything,” Blaine adds. “But I did give my first blowjob, so it counts.” 

Blaine is very open - with language, with emotions, with sex. It’s a little intimidating. A lot sexy. Kurt curls up to him and starts kissing his neck. “Lucky guy.”

“You’re about to be just as lucky,” Blaine says easily. “Maybe luckier. I’ve honed my skills.” Okay, Blaine plans to give him a blowjob. “And by the way, this next one is the last screen cap I have. Maybe it’s poetic justice but this one is kind of hot.” Oh god. Blaine scrolls to another old ask:

_Anonymous asks:_

_Hey LBF - I know you said you’re not a one night stand kind of guy but if you could have one night with Blaine, what would you do?_

_LimaBlaineFan: Well this isn’t going to happen so might as well give you my wildest dream - which would be everything, I guess? I have no experience so who knows what I like but pretty sure his amazing ass would have to feature._

“We can stop reading these now, right?” Blaine laughs and nods. “And we can delete them forever? Because I’m really not talking about the same you and I really don’t feel like that horny fanboy right now.”

“Oh I hope you are at least the horny part.” Blaine turns on to his side, slipping his hand into Kurt’s pyjama pants and on to his ass. 

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“I will,” Blaine says, kneading his ass and kissing along his chest while Kurt tries to breathe. “But first, I would like to propose to you that unlike your alter ego, you will not only get one night with “Blaine”. And also unlike your alter ego, I don’t think we should do everything,” Blaine looks up at his eyes, “Yet. But I would like to suck you-” Blaine moves his hand to Kurt’s front and squeezes. Okay, he did just say that. “And whatever you want to do, I am sure my ass could definitely feature. I hope it lives up to the hype.”

They’re kissing again before Kurt can respond and Blaine is making quick work of getting him very hard, very fast. “I want to go first,” Kurt says, reluctantly pulling his body away from Blaine. “It’s too fast otherwise. I want to try.” Kurt tugs at Blaine’s jeans and hopes his meaning is clear.

“Okay,” Blaine nods, looking sexy and excited and very willing. “Okay.” Blaine gets up and quickly and pulls off his pants and briefs. He’s standing in front of Kurt, still lying on the bed, naked and bold and not shy at all. “How would you like to-” Kurt’s contemplating. “I have an idea,” Blaine says before Kurt has a chance to decide. He looks mischievious. “If you’re serious about wanting my ass involved.”

“Of course,” Kurt says and sits up, going for false confidence. He’s watched enough porn to know that this can’t be that difficult. And there is something so easy about being with Blaine. 

“If you want, which is cool either way,” Blaine starts. “You can go on you knees in front of me-”

“My knees?”

“Yeah,” Blaine looks sheepish. “I admit it’s hot to me. Should we forget it?”

Kurt drops a pillow on the floor and drops to his knees. It’s worth it just to see Blaine’s jaw drop slightly. “Go on.”

“Wow,” Blaine holds Kurt’s face. “You’re amazing.” Blaine breathes in. “Okay, so go ahead and open for me.” Blaine holds his hard cock in his hands and traces it on Kurt’s lips as he opens his mouth. Kurt concentrates on what he knows for the first few minutes, lick under the head, cover his teeth, good suction. Blaine moves in and out slowly, and Blaine’s little moans encourage him. He’s doing it. “Now grab my ass, Kurt,” Blaine says. “Don’t be shy - grab it. Use your fingers. I like it.” Blaine’s hands move to Kurt’s head, pushing him gently further, while Kurt holds firmly on to Blaine’s ass. “Stick in a finger, Kurt. I can take one without lube. Yeah, that’s it. You’re so hot. Amazing.” The image is overwhelming - Blaine pushing into his mouth, his finger pushing into Blaine. Blaine’s movements get faster. “I don’t want to choke you,” Blaine pants. “I’m going to pull out and come on both of us. Then I’m going to suck you until you scream.” Kurt is groaning around his cock as he pulls out, and comes on Kurt’s chest and his own legs. Kurt gently pulls his finger out.

Without cleaning anything, Blaine pushes Kurt down on to the bed, pulls off his pyjama bottoms, and sinks down on him. He plays with his own come on Kurt’s chest as he encourages Kurt up and into his mouth. “Fuck my mouth, Kurt. I can take it,” He says before sinking down again. Kurt feels the build up, lets himself moan loudly in the empty apartment. “Let me hear it, Kurt.” Kurt’s sound is guttural as he comes down Blaine’s throat. 

Wow - if that isn’t the best sex he’s ever had. Which it obviously is but wow.

“Kurt, you are fucking amazing,” Blaine pants as he sits up and catches his own breath. “So open and sexy and hot.” Maybe the newest thing about all this is those labels being given to him. By Blaine Anderson. Definitely not the guy on television.

“You’re alright,” Kurt says back. Sarcasm is safer as he cuddles into Blaine’s side, letting Blaine clean them both up as he catches his breath. He is feeling pretty good about his first performance. “Your ass is definitely better than that TV star’s.”

…

As they lie in bed, practicing Blaine’s upcoming scene with Kurt playing Rachel, Kurt’s phone buzzes.

_Mercedes: It’s official. The first RPF is out - Kurt and Blaine._

Kurt quickly texts back: _Do not send that to me._

“Do they know your real name?” Blaine looks scandalized.

“Only my first name.” 

_Mercedes: Well, you may be more interested in this one. That faux entertainment ‘zine guy, JustJay, thinks he has the scoop from the coffee shop._

_Kurt: You mean the top secret news that Blaine Anderson dips biscotti while chatting with a friend?_

Blaine laughs as he reads the text over Kurt’s shoulder and then the link at JustJay. Kurt sees the melodramatic headline of _Who is the pretty face having coffee with Sing!’s favorite heartthrob?_ and he’s pretty sure that he is more scandalized than Blaine. _Here it is Sing! fans, the photo everyone is talking about…_

“Ha!” Kurt laughs out loud as he shuts the computer. “JustJay has a very skewed view of who exactly is everyone.”

“I can handle this, no problem. My publicist has probably already left me four messages.” Blaine checks his phone. “Only two - JustJay isn’t the big time yet. Only question then is whether there _is_ something to talk about here.” Blaine looks at him sincerely, almost vulnerable.

“What do you mean? Like I don’t want to be the front cover of TMZ, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No. I’m asking if _this_ is happening?”

“I think it just did.” Kurt bites at Blaine’s shoulder, too nervous to answer.

“You’re really making me pull teeth now? So should it happen again, Kurt?”

“You’re asking as if the answer could be anything other than yes.”

“Never meet your idols. They might disappoint.”

Kurt stares at the ceiling and laughs, shaking his head. “Or they could be you.”

...

They decide to tell Rachel first. Aside from being the obvious choice, she would be a nightmare if she ever found out she was second shrift to anyone in Kurt’s life. He would definitely not be able to handle her moping around the apartment wondering if he even really considered her a friend in the first place - last week he finishes her oat milk, this week, he’s dating her co-star and she’s the last to know. Of course, in this scenario he never had any of her oat milk, and she wouldn’t be the last to know, but regardless, not telling her first certainly wouldn’t be worth the headache.

“So you think we should just let her walk in on us?” They’re still lying half naked in Kurt’s bed hours after their “reunion”, Blaine lying on his front, Kurt on his back, with Blaine’s butt as his pillow. “I mean she should be home in what - 20 minutes?”

“Oh shit,” Kurt looks at his watch. “More like 10. And I think my breakfast dishes are still sitting on the table.”

They scramble to put on clothes, quickly make Kurt’s bed, and Kurt amusedly watches Blaine try to figure out how to arrange his throw pillows, while he finishes cleaning up his dishes. By the time Rachel waltzes in the front door, they’re sitting across from each other at the kitchen island, each with a cup of hot lemon tea, and trying to look casual.

“Hi Kurt. I have had the busiest day. Let me tell you I’m completely exhausted-” Rachel finally looks up and sees them. “Blaine?” Kurt can feel Rachel trying to come up with a way to phrase her obvious question.

“Hey Rachel,” Blaine smirks, amused, but doesn’t offer any explanation. Kurt kicks him under the table. “Ow.”

“So you’re um-” Rachel purses her lips. “Both feeling better now, I take it?”

“Much better,” Blaine smirks again. 

“Okay yes,” Kurt huffs. “We are feeling better and we are,” Kurt motions between Blaine and himself. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Rachel claps her hands excitedly. “This is so great - can you imagine the PR headlines for the show?” Kurt glares at her and she stops. At least for the moment. “I mean, I’m very happy for you. So anyways. You have my blessing.” Kurt laughs out loud.

“Thank you?” Blaine looks at her suspiciously.

“Well, Kurt is my best friend and I do have inside knowledge that you are a good kisser.” Now Blaine laughs out loud. “So may you be blessed with all that goodness.”

“Oh I will be,” Kurt says and Rachel at least looks slightly embarrassed. So he’ll take it as a win.

…

The fun part is telling Mercedes - it’s always so satisfying to have her approval. They FaceTime her.

“You look better,” She notices right away.

“I am,” Kurt beams, Blaine standing behind the computer out of her view. “We talked and-”

“And?” Her eyes go wide.

“And, yeah,” Kurt shakes his head still in a bit of disbelief. We’re seeing what happens.” She squeals in the best way. “And actually,” Kurt smiles even wider, “There’s someone I’d like to introduce you to.” Kurt’s favourite part is watching Mercedes’ jaw drop as Blaine saunters into the frame.

“Hey Mercedes,” He smiles his warm smile. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“And you, Mr. Blaine Anderson.” Mercedes smiles reflexively shaking her head back and forth. “I am just - wow. Hello.” Kurt remembers being starstruck. It feels like a long time ago.

“No need to be so formal,” Blaine dismisses. “Kurt just calls me Mr. Anderson.”

“You wish,” Kurt elbows him in the side.

“And he even has a sense of humour,” Mercedes is still smiling dumbly.

“Well, maybe next time we’re alone,” Blaine whispers so only Kurt can hear and he gets elbowed even harder, Kurt trying to remain casual.

“So we do need to ask you not to mention this - or any of our future hang outs - on your blog,” Kurt adds, half in jest all in earnest. 

Mercedes nods but Blaine chimes in, “Though if you did say that you had a friend who met me, and that I do have a much better sense of style than Colin Red, I would appreciate it.”

“You did get yourself a comedian, Kurt.”

“My style is better,” Blaine huffs.

“And you can mention that ‘your friend’ said the guy Blaine was with was at least a 9/10,” Kurt says.

“You mean a 10?”

“Aren’t you sweet,” Mercedes nods at Kurt, impressed.

“You think I would date a 9? Please. It will all be confirmed when I talk to my publicist, anyways,” Blaine says nonchalantly.

“Your publicist?” Mercedes and Kurt repeat at the same time. Mercedes in shock, Kurt curious.

“Just give me five minutes.”

…

_Who is the pretty face having coffee with Sing!’s favorite heartthrob? You asked and JustJay has the answers. His name is Kurt Hummel and we have got the SCOOP!_

Kurt laughs as he clicks on the link the next morning. Blaine had spoken to his publicist for a total of five minutes and said a sum total of seven words. _Kurt Hummel…Dating…19…LAADA…Rachel’s roommate._

_Sorry to any of the hopeful fans out there. Blaine Anderson of Sing! and That’s So Rachel fame, officially confirmed that he is off the market. At least for now. He is dating Kurt Hummel - and he’s his co-star’s roommate. Awkward!_

_But good luck to the happy new couple!_

And that’s it. Kurt Hummel is dating Blaine Anderson. And some of the more ‘high end’ entertainment bloggers note that Blaine requests privacy about his personal life at this time. At least that way they can decline couple selfies when a fan sees them out to eat.

…

Kurt isn’t able to see Blaine again until the weekend, thanks to a lengthy location shoot. He has the week to catch up on his school work, only being mildly distracted by Blaine’s flirty texts - He laughs out loud to his empty apartment when a pic of Blaine shirtless in his trailer, with the top of his boxers showing above his jeans, pops up. 

_Blaine: Finally gets to see me shirtless whenever he wants._

What an ego. 

_Kurt: Definitely not as often as I want._

Kurt is pretty sure that’s what makes Blaine come right back to Kurt’s apartment with Rachel that Friday, rather than at least dropping his bag off at home first. “First weeks of dating are always the hardest,” Blaine says as he shuts Kurt’s bedroom door and pulls Kurt on top of him and kisses him long and slow. 

Kurt pulls back. “The hardest?”

“Mmmm,” Blaine mouths along his neck. “Very hard not to want to be naked all the time.” Kurt can’t really argue with that. Despite his sense of romance, he definitely does not want to go out right now. 

It doesn’t take them very long to shed their clothes and crawl into Kurt’s bed to wrap around each other. Then it slows down as if in slow motion. The last time they were together was desperate - Kurt was surprised and nervous and unsure of what was happening. Now he’s calm (in a horny sort of way) and he lets Blaine wrap around him as Blaine explores his body - the sensitive spot two inches under his armpit, the strip below his belly, even his balls which Blaine cups in his hands. He moans in appreciation and Blaine likes it. He likes it too.

He lets Blaine finger him open that night while Blaine gives him a blowjob and it doesn’t even feel like a thing. Kurt is on his back and Blaine is sinking up and down on him, wet and slow, slurping in a sort of grotesque satisfaction. Kurt lifts his knees up to see what might happen andBlaine pops off momentarily and stares at Kurt’s open legs, then stares at his eyes as he grabs the lube. When Kurt nods, Blaine sinks back down and touches him so effortlessly that Kurt forgets to be nervous. Light presses turn to one finger, then two. In and out. So many sensations and then he’s coming in Blaine’s mouth.

There is just something very easy about being with Blaine Anderson.

…

Rachel is the one who convinces them to do the interview. 

They’ve been dating uneventfully for half a year when _That’s So Rachel_ gets renewed for a second season. Other than the occasional photo request or silly headline - _Blaine Anderson buys some strawberries while out for a walk with his beau -_ Kurt feels like he’s having a pretty regular first relationship. They spend several nights a week together, but not every night, they see plays, bake cookies, hang out, have spectacular sex thanks to Blaine’s well honed skills _(It’s not my skills, it’s you_ , Blaine says over and over but Kurt still thinks he’s indulging him). Tumblr seems like a distant memory though Mercedes tells him there is an active RPF fandom writing fics about them - _Klaine_ , she says. What on earth is a klaine? And he’s still acing all his classes.

Then one day the request comes from good old JustJay, and Rachel is all in.

“It will be such great publicity for our new season,” Rachel insists. “The true love behind the show. Come on, you know it will be fun.”

Kurt definitely does not know that. Neither does Blaine. But they give in mostly because Rachel is pure enthusiasm and what really is the harm? So they find themselves sitting on a little couch in JustJay’s small rented studio, arms crossed on their laps like the little old couples in _When Harry Met Sally_.

“It’s true. He was a fan,” Blaine confirms. “Of my first TV show, Sing!”

“That’s his false modesty talking. I _was_ a fan of Sing! But mostly, I was a fan of Blaine Anderson - young, out, gay. Not bad looking,” Kurt teases. “But I was Rachel’s friend and roommate long before I knew anything about them working together.”

“It was serendipity,” Blaine squeezes his hand and the camera pans in. Kurt can just imagine the fics that will come out of this.

“It was random luck.”

Blaine continues, “We have a lot in common - growing up gay in Ohio, love of musical theatre. We even both sang in show choirs. I’d never date a fan, though.”

“But,” Kurt continues his sentence. “When we met through Rachel, I was too embarrassed to admit I knew who he was. I was just trying to get through a five minute awkward conversation with my celebrity crush without making a fool of myself.”

“But I wouldn’t let him go.”

“He wouldn’t let me go.”

And the rest is history.


End file.
